Moon Pleasure
by AliceyYugoamor
Summary: this is the fisrt chapter of our story


Chapter One The moon!  
  
Hello. My name is Kay, I work with five other people known as the first bloody roar characters. I am Alice when I am on the job fighting criminals and basically being a cop. I am a bunny in my beast form; the other five of us are Cody (Yugo {my boyfriend}), Amber (Uranus), Crystal (Uriko {my little sister}), Mike (Xion {Uranus' boyfriend}), and Tanner (Kenji {Uriko's boyfriend}). Now we have our little own powers and our little own secrets. My power is that I'm a Pagan, a person who studies magick!  
  
The year is twenty forty-seven, or how you guys like to call it in your time 2047. Back in twenty twenty, you guys (humans) came onto the moon and settled here.. or so we were told anyway. I sent emails to the president and asked him if it was true and he said that an evil person by he name of George Zarach went to the moon in twenty nineteen and made a permanent settlement on the moon.  
  
Now that you got a little information on me and my gang and the moon, where we are by the way, I can tell you how we got here. We got here because the moon goddess, Ixchel is what the ancient Mayans call her anyway, she sent Cody a message that she wants to have a part of the moon to herself, but the whole moon is covered with our little places to be on the moon and they are tunnel shaped and some of it is underground. She said that she wants some of it gone by the next year and that was probably like two months ago! That gives is about nine months to figure things out and to have things evacuated and torn out with no problems at all. What the government did was contacted my pals and I and said that this was urgent and we need to do it so yeah. Get ready for a flash back..  
  
"I'm getting something," Cody says.  
  
"What is it hun?" I reply.  
  
"I have no clue, it sounds like.. like a women's voice sounding all serious, 'get some of this junk off my territory before I mess you and your little friends' lives up for good'," Cody recites what he hears.  
  
"Oh my god! She/he sounds really serious," Amber says, fear in her voice, but nobody really notices it but Crystal, with the look on her face it seems like she is afraid to die.  
  
"This sounds really serious and we should do something about this before our lives really get messed up for good. I mean she could be talking about Mars or something we have no clue where her/his territ-" I was saying until I got interrupted.  
  
"I'm getting something..-I'm Ixchel.. the moon goddess and yes I am a female so you can stop calling me a he/she… and I would appreciate it if you six can clear some of the moon so I can have some peace-," a voice comes out of Cody's mouth but it doesn't sound like him.  
  
"Why did you threaten us our good lives.. did you do it just to get our attention?" I asked her sounding like an innocent person.  
  
"Because-," Cody's voice still continues in Ixchel's voice in anger, then all of a sudden a normal nice voice speaks, "-I want to have peace and quiet instead of hearing people talk about their lives and this and that. I want to have some part of my life to myself, I mean I don't try to cause any harm but you know that I can't stand people all over my land!"   
  
"Yes, that is true I know everything about goddesses that we need to know.. am I the only one who can hear you because everyone else is looking at me like I'm an idiot!?" I say and ask at the same time.  
  
"Yes you are the only one who can hear me right now, but soon enough everyone will believe you because you have the power in both your human and your beast form that people will listen to you, do other humans know your powers?" Ixchel says without any hesitations.  
  
"No, nobody else is to know about our powers, unless we want to die.. which I don't think anyone wants that! We are to keep them secret to everyone except to the goddesses and gods of the universe. Are you sure that MY power can over rule everyone else's power? And if so why me, why not Amber?" I explain to her and ask the questions that pop into my mind.  
  
Still continuing in Cody's voice, "Does your comrads know that you have these powers? Yes I am sure that your power can exceed (is more powerful in other words) the other's powers, you can do it I know you can!"  
  
"I'm not quite sure on that but I will try to do what you ask of us! Also yes my friends know that everyone has their own little power, and we know each other's power too! How would people know that I'm not lying to them about you and what you want done on the moon?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Have patience on the people trusting you thing, I will assist you on that one, after I do some things to them, they will believe you!" The moon goddess says, and then continues, "Whenever I need you guys to do something I will take over your boyfriends mind and stuff.. only when I you guys though" she finishes then whispers, "he really LiKeS you! Stay with him.. he's a keeper!"  
  
"Thanks, I'll do my best, bye!'' I yell so she can hear me, oh my god! What did she mean about he's a keeper? I really like him and all but, I gasp, What if he's going to propose to me? If he does what should I say? I should say yes though. Wait! Don't get your hopes up to high there Kay, he just might dump you! "NO!" No he won't I know it.. anyway.  
  
"Oh my.. that was weird beyond all reason, a goddess just took over my body and talked to my girl from that!" Cody says while everyone looks at him and I like we are idiots!  
  
"We may look like idiots but it is true, she was talking to me through Cody" I say trying to make them believe me.  
  
"Yeah, in some other language! It seemed to me like you were speaking a mix between gibberish and Chinese." Tanner says, "but then again I can't speak any other language!" he finishes and laughs out loud.  
  
"You guys have to listen to me, the moon goddess Ixchel wants some of our junk off of the moon before she goes a-wall and destroys it with everyone on it! We also need to clear the moon (where we want to anyway by a year! Please believe me, if not you guys can stay here while Cody and I go and do everything ourselves!" I say with the look on my face that I want some help from Ixchel. Suddenly she takes over my voice, "-I'm Ixchel the moon goddess and I would appreciate it if you guys can destroy some of the human settlement on the moon so I can have some peace to myself and I would appreciate it if you guys can do that for me."  
  
"You are the moon goddess? How can we tell.. Kay just talked to Ixchel?" Mike asks eagerly to know the answer.  
  
"Does this voice sound like Kay's voice? I don't think so and yes I am the moon goddess." Ixchel's voice continues in my body.  
  
"No it doesn't sound like Kay's voice at all.. how strange? It must be a goddess because her voice sounds magical enough to be it and Kay is floating in mid air.." Amber's voice sounds the room and everyone agrees with her.  
  
Ixchel exits my body and finally goes back to the moon, "Does anyone have a space shuttle?"  
  
"I do! I'm in to get the people off of Ixchel's planet.. let me just unlock it," Mike says pushing the unlock button.. the ship beeped! The ship beeped?  
  
Well we are all aboard the Mike expressway, or so we call it. We got onboard and we all are ready for lift off when we forgot somebody. Who was it? It was Tanner, ah yes Tanner, we forget him easily. He's waving his arms behind the ship so we could see him? Maybe it isn't him.  
  
"Wait! Tanner is down there waving his arms.. don't start the engine yet!" Crystal says while pointing out the window at Tanner.  
  
Tanner got onto the ship and sighed, "I made it just in time didn't I?" he says in relief.  
  
"Yes you did, barely though, another few seconds and we would have blasted off without you by our side." Mike says some what relieved.  
  
"I'm glad too that I made it barely, I did it so you guys could have a heart pounding experience before we go onto the moon. Does everyone have what they need? I hope they do, because I do anyway." Tanner says.  
  
Crystal hits him over the head with a frying pan. The frying pan gets a little dent in it but it looks useable still.  
  
"Ow! What is that made out of, steel? That hurts!" Tanner said while holding his head.  
  
"That's what you get when you scare your girl like that!" Crystal says with somewhat anger.  
  
"But I'm sorry that I scared you like that," Tanner says then kisses her.  
  
"Awe Allie, isn't that cute, your little sister and my little brother going out and doing the stuff you and I do." Cody says to Kay.  
  
"They better not be doing ALL the stuff we do hun otherwise I'm going to… never mind about that right now, we'll think of something right Yugo?" I say to Cody with a sparkle in my eye, then pointing at him. "And you mister, If you tell them to do any thing I swear it will be the end for you and me."  
  
"What makes you think I would do that?" Cody says to me and kisses me.  
  
"Yeah I don't know why that popped into my mind besides, I love you too much," I say then I kiss him, I whisper in his ear, "we better stop before we get the kids into this way to much."  
  
"Awe, look at the cute couple, now can we get out of here while we have time?" Mike says.  
  
"Yes we can," Cody and I say at the same time then giggle.  
  
"We are blasting off in 10...9...9...-" mike says.  
  
"-Hun, you said nine twice already." Amber says to him then laughs.  
  
"Whatever." Mike says and then continues. "5...4...3...2...1...and we are off to the moon like in nineteen sixty-nine!' Mike says laughing. 


End file.
